


Christmas Card Mishap

by Littletee



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Christmas Cards, F/M, Hiding in Plain Sight
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-15
Updated: 2017-12-15
Packaged: 2019-02-15 02:31:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 787
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13021374
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Littletee/pseuds/Littletee
Summary: Hermione finally gets around to sending out her Christmas cards to everyone, but due to an unforeseen oversight she has also sent one to her former Potions Professor, Severus Snape, who is currently living incognito in Muggle London.





	Christmas Card Mishap

Hermione collected her morning post with a wave of her wand followed by a quick swish and jab as she magically gifted the four owls with treats—a bribe she knew, but one well worth it, if it meant she didn't have to clean her kitchen or iodine a nasty scratch again. 

Allowing her window to remain open, having had guilt for years whenever poor Pig would slam into her window well after time for the post, she levitated the near, neat pile of mail before her as she finished her heart healthy breakfast of vegan sausage hash and her glass of almond milk. 

As expected all four were Christmas cards wishing her a Happy Yuletide, Merry Christmas, and etc. Already two weeks into December and she had not decorated or addressed her own forwarding Christmas cards, or had even shopped for gifts. She had just simply... _existed_ as she poured all her time, energy, and knowledge into her recent research grant application. 

Not that it wasn't for a good cause, rarely could anyone say that one of Hermione Granger projects weren't for the betterment of some magical minority or to further encourage academic endeavors, but that it had become all-consuming for the twenty-something young witch during the small span between Halloween and well, now. (November was just a blur of scattered leaves.)

Thank Merlin she had finally finished it the previous afternoon before promptly submitting it to the right Ministry department for their critical appraisal process to begin its methodical destruction of her hard work. 

After checking her watch and her daily appointment schedule (she had no other deadlines or meetings for the day) she decided now was as good as time as any, and summoned her address book and the three boxes of Christmas cards she had indulged in buying during Boxing Day last year when they were selling for only a few pence each at Grace Brothers Department Store. 

After vanishing the dishes, she cast a small series of charms upon the blank cards, their envelopes, and her always handy self-scribbling quill before her. She patiently watched as her quill floated into the air and began penning a short note of Holiday greeting to a card. The now marked card gently flew into its envelope before her quill pen quickly transcribed the first address from her personal contracts onto the newly filled and sealed envelope. 

Another fine piece of advance charm work, she mentally declared as she silently patted herself on the back. Now she could enjoy a nice short bath before changing for the day. 

However, she had forgotten that there was one address in her well-alphabetized contact book that she had only added for the secret pleasure from the knowledge that she alone had found him, alive and hiding in downtown Muggle London. He hadn't seen her. Hadn't sensed that he had been found by one of his former pupils, but he would soon know upon receipt of one Muggle Christmas card. 

 

* * *

Severus knew something was wrong the moment that blasted barn owl tapped at his flat’s window, dozens of envelopes clutched within its talons, but he could not allow the damnable bird to bring even more attention to Severus from his nosy neighbors. 

Flinging open the window he snatch the envelope it dropped for him as it ventured off to continue its route. 

Thank Merlin for small mercies, he thought as he ripped open his letter, he really had not wanted all of those missives to be for him. That would have proven that his unofficial sabbatical from the Wizarding World had been discovered. 

“What in Salazar’s name…” he whispered, dumbfounded upon seeing the innocently obnoxious card. It was mostly made up of a palette of various whites, yellows, and blues blended together to paint a countryside scene. One where the odd snowflake dotted the forefront as a winsome cottage sat in the background, its one lit candle placed in the window casting a yellow glow around the home and snow. 

It was a scene that was supposed to be welcoming, heartwarming really, but instead of warm emotional thoughts it nearly caused Severus Snape to rush into a panic attack. 

Hermione Granger, know-it-all extionaire, had discovered he was alive and where he lived, and had the guile to let him know through a ruddy Christmas card! 

Seasons greetings and Yuletide cheer, indeed!

Although, he still found himself placing the card upon his bare mantle anyway. Silently vowing that he would discreetly investigate Miss Granger and determine whatever possible motives she had to wave her knowledge before him like a red flag. 

Yes, this was going to be an interesting Christmas and New Year's for him and one annoying bookish witch.

_Fini?_

**Author's Note:**

> Just another fun and surprisingly captivating story that came to me yesterday while I tried to write on another story. 
> 
> I do think this would be interesting to continue one day, to see how it plays out between Hermione and Severus but that probably won't happen for awhile. (I have too many in progress stories I NEED to finish first.)


End file.
